


Pre-trial Ritual

by FinleyNaveah



Series: Unprofessional [3]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, In Public, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinleyNaveah/pseuds/FinleyNaveah
Summary: Now that Donna and Harvey are in a relationship, they can go back to their original pre-trial ritual. Part of the Unprofessional series which is just a bunch of random office sex in no particular order. PWP.





	Pre-trial Ritual

This is literally just porn. That's it. That's my note. Surprise surprise if you've read my other fics. :) 

* * *

Donna and Harvey were in Harvey's office discussing today's trial. Once they were finished talking Donna said, "I'll get the can opener," referring to their pre-trial ritual, turning around to head to her office. 

It dawned on Harvey that this was the first time they'd be using the can opener since they got together. He grabbed her arm to stop her, "Wait! We're in a relationship now..."

"So?"

"So - that means we can go back to our original ritual," he said raising his eyebrows with a grin.

"Harvey... do you really think that's a good idea? We're in the office, plus we only have fifteen minutes before you have to leave," she said gesturing to the clock. 

"Well then we'd better start," he said leaning down and placing a kiss on her neck right where she likes it. 

"Mm," she groaned at the sensation and then mumbled into his mouth as he pulled up to kiss her on the lips "but we don't have any whipped cream..."

He just laughed and kissed her deeper, his arms roaming up and down her body. 

She suddenly remembered where they were and pulled back, looking around. 

"Harvey, this can't happen here. Anybody could walk by and see," she said referring to the glass windows surrounding his office. 

"Ugh," he groaned. "I really need to invest in some blinds." 

"Bathroom?" she suggested. 

"I have a better idea," he smiled. 

"Uh oh, you've got that look on your face." 

"How about you get under the desk?"

"What?!" she laughed. "No, no way. I'm not doing that. There's no difference. You can totally see under your desk!"

"Not with the chairs there. Plus, you're wearing black. You'll totally blend in."

"Totally." she laughed and shook her head. "What if someone walks in?!"

"No one will when they know I'm leaving for trial in fifteen minutes," he looked at his watch."Well, fourteen minutes now. Hurry up!"

"Ok, I can't believe I'm saying yes to this, but fine... go sit down and keep an eye out for people walking by."

She started to make her way under the desk.

"You're fine," he said looking out the glass windows. She strategically moved the chairs so they were covering her. She then reached up and unbuttoned his pants, pulling his length out. He wasn't hard yet. She gently kissed his balls and the tip of his cock. She reached around him and began stroking. 

He leaned back and closed his eyes. Her hands on him felt amazing, and he was starting to harden, but he needed more. 

"Please, Donna," he begged. 

"What can I do for you baby?" she said as she continued to stroke his hardening length back and forth. 

"I want to stuff my cock in your mouth. Can I?

"Sure you can do that," she fisted him and then took his cock and drew it toward her mouth, licking gently around it before taking him almost all the way inside. She pulled back and began sucking at the tip. She could feel him hardening in her mouth as she continued to suck. 

"Ohhh fuck, Donna, that's good," he moaned reaching down to stroke her hair and then pushing her head toward him so that she could take him all the way in. He looked down at where her mouth was stuffed full of him. She looked so good with his cock in her mouth. He was fully hard now and began rocking his hips into her. He was so big and she almost gagged when he hit the back of her throat. 

"You ok?" he asked, wanting to keep fucking into her mouth, but understanding if it was too much.  
  
She came off him with a pop. "Yes, I'm so good," she mumbled as she took him back in, moaning around his cock. This created a vibrating sensation that felt amazing. She felt a gush of pre-cum flow into her mouth and moaned around him again. She felt her own arousal as her clit began to swell and her own rush of fluid filled her panties. She looked up at him, smiling around his hard length. 

"Mmm, babe. I'm not gonna last."

"That's the point," she said coming off of him again and fisting him back and forth. She licked a stripe down the underside of his dick. "It really is too bad we don't have that whipped cream," she said before taking him back into her mouth and sucking him off.

"Ohhh yea," he took a deep breath and started rocking into her mouth gently, his hands caressing the back of her head. 

"I'm close," he managed to get out through gritted teeth, "Ooh fuck I'm gonna cum."

She continued her ministrations wanting him to release in her mouth so she could swallow everything he had to give her.

"I'm cumming!" he shouted, shooting thick ropes of cum inside her mouth. She continued to stroke him and suck him, milking his cock for everything it's worth. She swallowed every drop of cum, moaning at how much she loved the feeling of him losing it inside her mouth. 

After a few moments he came down from his high and she pulled off of him. She helped him tuck himself back into his pants gently. He was still very sensitive. 

He rolled his chair back and she came up, sitting down on his lap. She didn't care who saw. They kissed. He could taste himself on her tongue. 

"That was amazing," he said pulling back. He looked at the clock, "and we still have five minutes... don't think you cumming wasn't also part of my evil plan. Let's switch," he said quicky lifting her off of him, standing up, spinning them and then pushing her down into the chair. She began to open her mouth in protest, but before she could say anything he pressed a finger to her lips and then kneeled down under the desk. 

He reached up under her skirt and grabbed a hold of her panties, pulling them down to her ankles. His fingers made their way up to her sensitive clit and he began rubbing her in circles, "Oh, baby, you're so wet. That really turned you on, huh?" he said looking up at her. She just nodded, her eyes squeezed shut. She gulped. She was already so close to cumming. "You're close already, I can tell. Fuck that's hot. I just started touching you and you can't even speak," he said. He inserted a finger inside her and began pumping in and out. 

"Mmmm" she moaned, breathing heavily. He pulled his finger out and she groaned at the loss. "Here," he said motioning to her dress. "Lift up," he pushed her dress up over her thighs as she lifted off the chair for a second. Her pussy was exposed in the chair and his head got closer and closer until she felt his tongue reach in and flick her clit.

"OH!" she shouted in pleasure. He spread her lips and pushed his tongue all the way inside, fucking it in and out of her. His arms were stroking back and forth on her thighs. 

He could tell she was close and received confirmation when she finally spoke again - "Oh, it's so good. I'm going to cum, Harvey. Please don't stop." He licked up and down, thrusting his tongue inside of her as hard as he could. He then started kissing her right there, suckling every part of her pussy. It felt so amazing she started to scream. "FUCK HARVEY. I'M CUMMING. I'M CUMMING. YESSSSSSS." She came all over his mouth and he lapped her up as her walls clenched and she spasmed around his tongue and lips. She came down, breathing deep and looking down at him between her legs. He pulled her panties back on and then helped her pull her dress down. They both stood up. 

"That was..." Harvey started.

"Yea," she replied.

"Perfect timing," he said looking at the clock, "Ray should be waiting downstairs."

"Best of luck... oh and Harvey, save your energy. I'll see you tonight for round two..." she kissed him on the cheek, winked, and turned around to go back to her office. 


End file.
